Immunochemical studies performed during the last decade on well characterized antigens revealed that antigens may contain areas recognizable by B cells, T cells, and by both. Using several model antigens it is proposed to selectively activate T cells by blocking the B cell recognizable areas with antibodies. It is thus hoped to ascertain and elucidate the selective induction and elicitation of cell-mediated immunity by antigen-antibody complexes.